doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Albert Gallatin
Albert Gallatin is a character in the Doom novel series. He first appears in the second book, "Hell on Earth" *WARNING: Spoilers Ahead* He makes his first appearance when Flynn Taggart and Arlene Sanders drive their makeshift rocket onto Earth from an orbiting Deimos, landing several miles from Salt Lake City. As they arrive at the city and spy on it from afar, they are spotted by Albert and a colleague of his, Jake, and are taken into temporary custody. Albert is a former Marine sniper, very good at his job, and a faithful Mormon, taking his faith very seriously and basing his life on the teachings of the church. He left the Marines after a mission in which he was commissioned to kill a woman suspected, but not proven, to have had ties with drug smuggling. Though at first hesitant, he eventually did kill her, and doing so had gnawed at him ever since. Later in life, he joined the Mormon Church, relocating to Salt Lake City. He has been described as "beefy", or a "beefcake", in appearance, and is apparently rather young (early-to-mid 20s in age), but otherwise the books are more descriptive on his personality. He is shown to be a rather soft-spoken individual, somewhat socially awkward and at times nervous or apprehensive around the more outspoken Flynn and Arlene. With the onset of the invasion, he truly believes the monsters roaming the Earth as demons from Hell, giving certain creatures nicknames in accordance to their appearance such as "devils" or "Molochs", and he and the other Mormons of the town were more than ready for the invasion, having stockpiled tons of food and ammunition. Albert joins Flynn and Arlene on a mission to Los Angeles after an error of judgment on Flynn's part causes an army of monsters to attack Salt Lake City. With Jill in tow, the four of them were successful in the L.A. mission, though he ends up taking an imp fireball to the face in the process. He survives the attack and is sent to Hawaii with Jill after the mission is completed. Before and throughout the L.A. mission, Albert begins to garner romantic/lustful feelings and thoughts toward Arlene, despite at first being somewhat repelled by her upfrontness and un-ladylike demeanor. The feeling was mutual, as Arlene hated him upon their first initial meeting (part of which is on account of her bias towards Mormonism). At first he is able to squelch them with his faith and various passages from the book of Mormon, but over time his attraction to her became too much to ignore, and Arlene in turn would fall for him as well. A good portion of the events in "Infernal Sky" revolve around the relationship between Arlene and Albert, as the two of them become closer and closer. When they leave for Phobos to meet the alien allies who had contacted them (Sears and Roebuck), he proposes to her, and they are subsequently married by Captain Hidalgo while in space. However, an accident occurs which injures Albert badly enough that he is forced to stay behind and recover while Arlene, Flynn, Hidalgo, and Sears and Roebuck leave to fight the Freds. This worries Arlene, and the situation becomes worse when Flynn inadvertently telefrags Hidalgo upon their entry into the Freds' ship and is forced to kill him. The Freds attack, and though they are victorious, the Fredship is en route to their home world with no chance to change course or stop. As a result, the journey to the Freds' homeworld and back will take over two hundred years on Earth, thereby ensuring that Arlene would never see Albert again. In "Endgame", it had been reported that Albert made a full recovery and returned to Earth, where he and Jill helped fight against a subsequent invasion by the Freds to a victorious outcome. This victory came to be thanks to an underground network he helped create called "SneakerNet". He returned to Salt Lake City, now dubbed "Salt Lake Grad", and began studying life stasis theories, including cryogenic freezing, with the hopes of seeing Arlene again upon her return to Earth. Sadly, he passed away a few years before such theories became reality, with Jill being his final companion. When Flynn and Arlene return back to Earth many centuries later, they return to Salt Lake Grad, where Arlene finds a small black box with "Albert" written on it. It has not been said exactly what the box is, as their adventures in the book end there. Category:Doom books